


Pure No More

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [144]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Sex, Faint Background Sastiel, Hunter Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I don't if you're taking request rn, but here is one, if you feel like in the mood to write: angel!winchesters, Dean being a possessive angel, with Sam as like most pure thing in the universe, and they're on Earth, and hunter!cas hits on Sam, and Dean's like bitch, no. And oh look, Dean blasts Sam somewhere with him, and Sam lands in the dirt, and the purest thing in the universe is getting fucked into mud. Like it can be symbolizing something y'know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure No More

In Dean’s eyes, Sam was the purest thing that Dean knew. He was protective and possessive over his brother, not wanting him to be hurt or be tainted by the world.

Dean knew that Sam was starting to get closer to the hunter Castiel, and while they were visiting Earth, they were hanging around the hunter.

Dean watched Cas get close to Sam, grinning and laughing, telling one joke or another, and flirting with Sam. Dean grew more and more jealous, until he finally went over and grabbed Sam, flying them out and into the a field, wet and muddy from rain.

Sam slipped and fell, watching Dean move over to him, flipping Sam over and tugging off their clothes.

“D-Dean?” Sam asked, twisting his head around.

“Mine. You’re mine Sammy. Not that hunter.” Dean growled softly, sucking on a few fingers before he started to open Sam. “He doesn’t get to be the one that taints you. That’s my job.”

Sam moaned as Dean worked him open, and when Sam was keening on three of Dean’s fingers, Dean pulled his hand free and spat on his hand to slick his cock.

“Kinda ironic we’re in a muddy field. It’s getting you are dirty Sam. And by the time I’m done with you…I’m gonna make you feel so dirty.”

Dean thrust his cock in Sam and started fucking him, grunting and groaning.

“Holy….” Sam moaned. He gripped at the grass, digging his fingers into the ground and into the muddy dirt.

“Damn Sammy….I can’t begin to describe how good you feel.” Dean grunted, thrusting quickly. “My pure angel. My pure brother. Not so pure anymore, huh?”

Sam moaned, muttering in Enochian, and Dean laughed, as he heard dirty words slip out of Sam’s mouth, dirt and mud clinging to Sam’s body.

“So dirty.” Dean said. “I’m going to make you so dirty.”


End file.
